Cazería
by Raffs
Summary: Un grupo de muchachos van en busca del Slenderman para probar la inocencia del padre del Líder


Lunes, 1 de diciembre, 2012

Partiremos en busca del Slenderman "es una mamada, no existe ese Slenderman" somos cuatro amigos en busca de ese monstruo "¡chingao que sí existe, mi padre lo vio con sus ojos!" nos decía Allan, según esto, su padre había ido al bosque a acampar con unos amigos, pero el Slenderman mató a todos, excepto a él "aparte, necesito que todos sepan que no es un asesino" era cierto, su padre tuvo cargos por asesinato, pues nadie cree que el Slenderman exista "pero somos chavos de máximo 17 años, no podremos contra un monstruo" Lalo era el mas maduro de todos nosotros, 17 años "Lalo tiene razón Allan, no podemos simplemente decir –iremos al bosque a matar a Slenderman ya volvemos-" dijo el menor, José, 15 años, Allan rió "tal vez no, pero se que podemos hacer algo, decir que nos iremos a acampar por las vacaciones y ya, problema resuelto" suspiré sabiendo que en realidad no podíamos hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión "entonces, Lalo lleva la cámara y Fer el diario" todos estuvieron de acuerdo, el que mejor letra tiene y mas rápido escribe soy yo, Fer, 16 años.

Martes, 2 de diciembre, 21012

12 horas de la mañana

Entramos al bosque saltándonos la reja que resguarda el lugar, no se escucha ningún animal, lo cual es raro, el bosque donde se supone estamos tiene mucha actividad "Fer… estas muy obsesionado con esto" Lalo, necesito tomar detalle de todo… no quiero que haya lagunas ni nada" todos rieron "eso es bueno, vamos acamparemos aquí" empezamos a poner el campamento y encendimos un fuego "no creo que debamos quedarnos en un solo lugar, eso fue lo que su padre dijo que jamás hiciéramos" todos suspiraron "pero ni modo que nos movamos toda la noche, tenemos que quedarnos a dormir aquí" suspiro, algo va a salir horrible…. Lo presiento.

3:00 p.m.

Me da miedo el hecho de pensar que Fer estará escribiendo tanto, así que decidí ayudarlo, su buen amigo José, pues en éste momento estamos haciendo los planes para encontrar al Slender, se supone que vamos a hacer no se que mamadas con un cordero… lo que me pregunto es… ¿de dónde chingados vamos a encontrar un pinche borrego?

6 horas de la tarde

José escribió mal… pero aprecio la ayuda, lo que haremos es una trampa, unos polvos que paralizan, según Allan, lo que haremos es moler en un mortero (no cordero) varios ingredientes… es totalmente inverosímil, lo sé pero, ni modo, no tenemos nada que hacer.

8 horas de la noche con 45 minutos

En realidad tengo mucho miedo, pero por alguna razón el hecho de escribir me relaja, al parecer no encontramos el mortero que necesitábamos en el "baño" (hay baños aquí… a la mitad del bosque… que mamadas) que Allan dijo era un "laboratorio" (eso es menos razonable aún), pusieron a José de carnada, tengo miedo por el, pero debo dejar de escribir y poner atención a la señal de Allan.

2 horas después

Jonás está mal herido. Llegamos al campamento por fin. No puedo escribir detalles. Trampa fallida.

-Diario del Padre de Allan-

No puedo creer lo que mi hijo hará por mí… arriesgar su vida para salvar la mía, el doctor me dijo que es bueno hablar con la gente, pero al parecer nadie me quiere escuchar, Diario, escucha mis pensamientos, y deja que mi mente descanse un rato.

Para empezar, debo admitir que esto es muy humillante, estoy recluido en el manicomio, y si no estaba loco, lo estaré ahora que estoy rodeado por los "de mi clase" por ejemplo Rolland Dale, asesinó a su mujer porque un amigo imaginario le dijo que lo engañaba con su amigo de verdad, Christina, una pequeña de 7 años grita cada noche el nombre de su madre, su padre la golpeó hasta morir y se dio un tiro al terminar, todo aquí es tan cruel y oscuro, todo decae a cada momento, y ahora perderé la única luz que me queda, mi hijo.

Hijo… si escuchas mis pensamientos, por favor, regresa a casa, no puedo estar sin ti… no quiero estar sin ti…

-Mensaje de Texto de un Reportero a su Televisora-

Chicos entraron al Bosque del Slenderman, intentaré seguirlos y reportar todo.

-Diario de Fer-

11 horas 23 minutos de la noche

José ya se recuperó del susto y le pudimos reacomodar el brazo, lo entablillamos con unas tablas que había cerca y los vendamos con el kit que Lalo trajo, estamos bastante asustados, los polvos paralizantes no tuvieron efecto, incluso lo hizo enojar más, por eso casi le quita el brazo a José de un tirón, pero la piedra que le lancé lo asustó y desapareció "tranquilos, ya estoy bien" nos dijo José después de un rato, suspiré y le di más limón, le seguía sin saber a nada "deberías regresar, tranquilo" le dije algo apenado, sé que vino porque Allan se lo pidió, ya que Allan es el líder de todos y José lo ve como un ejemplo a seguir "la próxima carnada seré yo" le acabo de dar un zape "no me jodas Allan, está bien que te sientas culpable, pero literal lo que harás es suicidio" Allan me está viendo entre sorprendido y enojado "¡deja de escribir un momento!"


End file.
